Christina Heichelbech
Christina Heichelbech was a 16 year old girl who lived in Alabama. She was killed by a Tornado in January of 2012. She was mentioned by Joe Winko in an episode of ''Joe Winko Talk'''' in February of 2018. Christina's Life As of April of 2018, very few details are known by Joe Winko of Christina's life. What is known is that she lived in the town of Clay, Alabama, and was a junior at Jefferson County International Baccalaureate School. She was described as a 'bright' and friendly girl who always was sincere. Christina loved animals and dreamed of becoming a veterinarian. The 2012 Tornado In January of 2012, a tornado touched down in Clay, Alabama. Christina and her family were asleep during the tornado and did not hear the warning sirens. By the time they woke up, the tornado was right upon them. The tornado caused severe damage to their home and several others in the Clay area. Christina's body was later found 40 feet away from her home. She had died from injuries causes by the tornado. The specific injuries she sustained are unknown, but it is clear that she was killed by the tornado. She was cremated after her death. Connections to Joe Winko In April of 2017, a psychic told Joe Winko that he would be killed by a tornado in a forest in North Carolina in October of 2017. This lead to Joe Winko developing an obsession with tornadoes due to his Autism. While searching for tornado victims on google search, Joe Winko first discovered Christina Heichelbech and learned about what happened to her. Joe immediately felt connected due to many factors: * Christina was born in 1995 (the same year Joe Winko was born) and died in 2012 (the same year Joe Winko's biological Uncle, Romario died. * Christina was killed by a tornado, the same way Joe Winko was supposed to die in October of 2017. Joe Winko honestly felt very sorry for what had happened to Christina and was sad that she had died. He thought about her a lot after reading about her online. Interstate 65 Later on in April of 2017, the man who was supposed to leave Joe Winko in the forest in North Carolina, took Joe Winko on a roadtrip to Alabama to meet his parents. After leaving Wisconsin and Illinois, the traveled down Interstate 65 from northern Indiana to half way through the state of Alabama. After crossing the Alabama state line, Joe Winko thought of Christina and continuously thought of her during the entire trip. This was mentioned by Joe Winko in his ''Tornado Injuries episode of Joe Winko Talk. After returning to Wisconsin at the end of the roadtrip, Joe showed a picture of Christina to the man who took him on the roadtrip. Joe told him about who she was and what had happened to her, and he responded that she was very pretty and it was really sad what had happened to her. Unlike Will Norton, Joe Winko never sensed Christina's spirit or came in contact or made any attempt to contact her spirit either. Joe Winko also never been to Clay, Alabama, unlike Joplin, Missouri. However, Joe Winko never forgot about Christina Heichelbech and still feels very sorry for what had happened to her, but he truly knows that she is at peace and with God now, and like Will Norton, and many others, her spirit also lives on for eternity. Category:Real People Category:Deceased People/Characters Category:People/Characters Category:Deceased Real People Category:Dead